


The Demon King's Bastard

by Stoneheart05



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, I'm lying him and Hope are mischievous brats together, Lovesick Hope, M/M, Memories, Oblivious Seth, Other, Pain, Pining, Seth is a good boy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneheart05/pseuds/Stoneheart05
Summary: Hope had not been free for years. Free from a prison of his own making, and now he has to learn just how far the world has progressed without him. Thankfully, the Sorensons, especially Seth, don't mind catch him up.But his freedom just might be part of a bigger journey, as Hope discovers more about the people he were believed to be good and those evil. Change will come, but who will bring it?Will Hope prove to be a simple bastard? Or will he take charge of the future and become a king of his own right?





	The Demon King's Bastard

_(Hope's P.o.V)_

All my worst nightmares were happening at this exact moment. The doors were opening.

All the pain, anger, and fear I went through for nothing. Slowly watching them opening to my and the humans doom.

But maybe my name meant something. Maybe there was hope. Demons once ruled the human world, but I was an important tool that sealed them away. I shall pray that I can find a wizard, dragon, hell a fairy. Anything to stop the world from falling into chaos again.

True, I don't know how much has changed. A human soul once said that there was that humans had made things that can fly in the sky. But it didn't stop me in the past and it can't stop me now.

I grabbed my bow and quiver, the only things I truly owned. I headed for the opening of the doorway. I stopped and looked back at the room I had spent most of my life. Then turned back and hastily walked down the hall. The demons had made a castle from the powers they retained. My attempt to escape was interrupted by my tormentors.

"Bastard!" They snarled.

I knew that they would just punish me if I ignored them. I walked to the door that I heard hisses and growls came from. I remembered the time that I was scared them, until I learned I was stronger than them all. Not including Gorgrog. I opened the door and walked in.

The room was of full demons. A Gorgrog hissed at me. "Fix my spear now or you're going to remember what my venom feels like Bastard."

I quickly obeyed. I did remember what it felt like and believe me it wasn't pleasant. After I made two frost demons a mace and axe, and fixed armor for a four-headed snake.

The call I feared the most was last.

Thomas Edison came for me. Thomas ended up here because he said that he made a deal with a demon to help him make invent something called electricity. "He's calling you, son." Thomas said it as grimly as I felt.

I walked outside heading toward demons gathering in front of the doors that sealed them in. Gorgrog at the beginning of the crowd. "Come."

I pushed through the demons, getting closer to their king. When I was close enough to see the fairy king on him, one of my two only friends. Interrupting my staring, Gorgrog continued now that I was near him. "You will be confined to your rooms until you are again called." I think that part of him trusted me to stay in my room. "You will be under watch." Well, part of him.

I simply nodded and walked away from the crowd until I was out sight. Of course, had a plan to make sure I got away. Elvis would cover for me. The demon watching my room would know I wasn't there but demons had a large amount of pride so he or she would not admit I escaped.

I headed toward my hiding place, it looked a bit small to demons but a cave to me. I strolled into the cave and made sure that I wasn't followed. I sat down on the floor and waited for Fiona.

Fiona wasn't her real name and we changed her name when it just didn't the others just didn't stick, we choose this name from a human soul.

I sat there for several minutes until I saw a low flame light coming from deep inside the cave, I waited patiently. I knew not to rush Fiona when she was walking. Fiona was a phoenix, perhaps the only one in here. She was a strong creature but a smart one, me and her were outnumbered by demons. No way in hell were we going to push it.

"Hon', what you doing here?" She asked.

I let my head fall against the cave wall. "The doors are opening."

"What you going to do?" She said with her voice full of worry.

"Run and get help. And you’re coming with me."

The phoenix shook her head. "I can't. I'll bring attention to us."

"When I said run, I literally meant run to the doors. Get close first and then you fly through the opening, and I follow."

"We could get separated."

I knew that but I didn't want to acknowledge it. So, my silence answered it.

"Listen, one of my feathers could link me to you babe, so I could find you later. Also, don't let anyone but you touch it. So quickly, take one."

I followed what she said, but it burned like it was going to explode if I did drop it. The next second it was gone, and I put it in my quiver.

"Hope, few are ever chosen by a phoenix and you know I'm a very powerful woman, protect that for whatever might be out there."

I nodded. "Fiona, can I ask you something?"

"'course."

"Can you watch out for me. I want to grab some sleep. As soon as the doors fully open tell me."

I lied down and fell into the dreamless oblivion I was used to.

_(30 Minutes Later)_

I slowly creeped closer to the doors, which was flooded with monsters quickly going through the doors to cause ruin.

Fiona was waiting quietly in the woods for me. I saw that some demon generals had already went through the door. I took a deep breath and screamed. Many of the demons looked around in surprise and pain. I learned a long time ago that my screams were very alarming and painful to other creatures if taken by surprise. Fiona zoomed from the practically dead woods and towards the doors. I dashed after her. All of them raised their weapons, ready to kill me and Fiona. But Gorgrog growled, "Wait. Don't kill him. Hurt him, but don't kill him."

By the time they were about to catch me I was already through the doors. I continued running until I realized something. Fighting. Demons fighting fairies, (about damn time they did something.) dragons, astrids, humans and holy crap! A unicorn! I mean I've seen a unicorn before, but only once.

But like Michael Jackson told me once. I don't give a fuck right now. I needed to leave before someone killed me by accident. I ran past all the creatures fighting until I reached the shore. I knew if someone saw my face now they would laugh. All I could think was this wasn't here before. There was an ocean here before but there was a shore. Then again, I could have done this. It was so long ago, the only thing I really remembered was that moment I was betrayed.

I started to look around because I knew there two ways to get off this island. And hopeful plan A was here. I didn't really know what the first plan was but the humans couldn't have swim. Then again, the dragons could have pick them up. It was worth a try though.

I searched the end of this piece of island until I spotted something. It was a thing that floated on water. That pretty much sounded like a way out. I climbed onto it and to encounter a ghost. "Leave."

For the first time in my life, I used my father's name as an excuse. "You dare threaten the child of Gorgrog?"

The ghost's eyes widen for a second before it glared at me. "You lie."

I shrugged. "Well, do you want me to burn this thing down as an example?"

The ghost glared at me and murmured something like, "Threatened twice in a week." And disappeared.

"And you shall not tell anyone I'm here." I called after it.

I looked around the thing and walked down the steps. It relieved an open room. I looked for something to hide in until I saw a cupboard. I knew I could fit in there because I wasn't very big.

In the prison, I barely got a full meal and there wasn't real sunlight there so I grew slowly. Of course, I didn't know any of this because before recent souls came. I asked them once why they would teach me these things and they said because I gave up my life to save their world and that one day some idiot would open the doors and I would need this knowledge. And to believe I told them that was highly unlikely.

I squeezed into the cupboard and just sat there for what felt like forever. Finally, after waiting for hours, I heard a noise.

It sounded like footsteps. Then voices.

"I can't believe we survived that." The voice was female and guessing by the smell a narcoblix. The world must have really changed be allies with them.

I heard several other footsteps. "Vanessa, I've got to agree with you on that." It was a male human.

A sigh came from the other side of the room. "I'm just glad it's all over." A female that had some fairy smell on her but still human. Even in the cupboard, I saw how bright she was. She couldn't have been over twenty cycles. Wait, what did she mean it's 'over'?

A groan sounded right next to her. "Don't remind me Kendra. Now I'm going to have to see the Singing Sisters again." Male but younger than the rest, and I could feel the darkness gently pulling me toward him. I've heard about the Singing Sisters before but never meet them and from what I've heard about them I'm glad.

"Please Seth, you love a good adventure. Doesn't matter if it's big or small." This time it caught me more off guard than the narcoblix. A unicorn.

"Oh, shut up Bracken. You just want to sit in the shade and make-out with Kendra."

"S-shut up, Seth. You just wait. When you get a crush, I'm going to laugh my butt off." Kendra sneered at Seth.

I was tempted to climb out of the cupboard. But was interrupted by a voice in my head.

"Don't."

If there was enough room I would have jumped. "Who are you?" I whispered.

"Speak with your mind. Not your mouth."

"How am I supposed to do that?" I complained.

"Focus. Now try."

I closed my eyes and tried to mute everything. Which was easy because demons can be very annoying sometimes.

"Who are you?"

"I don't have the time to explain this to you no matter how much I want to."

"What did that girl mean 'it's over'."

"You see, the humans, well the Sorenson's had a plan to get together many magic creatures, who didn't want the demons back, to fight because they failed to stop the doors from opening."

"So why can't I just talk to them?"

"They just fought an army of demons. They'll kill you and ask questions later."

"What kind of damn idiot would open the doors to the prison?"

"Sphinx. He believed that he had to open the doors to stop another jackass from opening it."

I huffed. "I think he's the only jackass."

"I agree with you on that."

"So, what do I do?"

"You just wait until they reach land."

"And how long is that?"

"A long time from now."

I sighed and closed my eyes again.

I leaned my head against the dusty wall and fall asleep to the sound of the allies talking to each other.

_(8 Hours Later)_

"Hope. Hope wake up. It's time to wake up."

I opened my eyes. "What?"

"They're gone."

"What!" I wiped the drool from my face and raced to the deck. The sight that was before me was shocking.

"This is Norfolk, Virginia."

I saw men, women, and children playing on the shore in their undergarments. How can they not be embarrassed? I looked up and saw the biggest buildings in my life in the distance. Then snapped back to reality.

"How long have they been gone?"

"Couple hours before dawn."

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?" I growled at her.

"You will meet them soon. It will take time. It will be harder to find them because they live on one of the most secret reserves."

"How long?"

"Eight weeks."

"How long is eight weeks?"

"Almost to two months."

I clenched my teeth. "Do you know the closest place to the reserve?"

"Washington."

I looked back and saw the ghost from earlier and walked to it. The ghost bowed its head and said, "Are you getting off now master?"

I shook my head. "No. Take me to Washington."

"That is a long way from here master." The ghost was visibly angry, but I was pissed to. I wanted to get off this thing more than she wanted me to.

"Then, we best go."

The ghost grumbled under its breath.

If you could glare at someone you never met in your mind then I was doing it right now. "You've got some explaining to do."

The woman sighed. "Just call me Lady. And there was really no way that you were ever getting around to them trusting you right now."

"That doesn't really help then. I don't know what I'm going to. It's obviously different from hundreds of years ago."

"Eons."

I froze for a second. "What?"

"You've been stuck in the prison for over a million years. Humans do not really know how long they've really been on this earth truth be told."

For the first time in what Lady called eons I felt like crying. I didn't have anything to go back to. Nothing. Then something snapped in my brain. I had Fiona.

I headed back down the stairs and back to the cupboard. I pulled out my quiver and processed back upstairs.

I pulled out Fiona's feather.

"Where did you get that?" Lady asked in shock.

"My friend Fiona."

I waited patiently for her. I saw a bird shaped feature in the distance and smiled. Fiona landed on the deck and wobbled toward me.

"Hey hon'. Nice ride you got here."

"Pava." Lady voiced with happiness and gratefulness.

"Who?"

Fiona cocked her at me. "You okay, Hope?"

I quickly explained who Lady was, what happened after we separated, and what Lady said.

"Pava is my birth name."

I stopped for a second. "You know, you never told me what you were before."

"The prison would have been the last place I would want to speak of who I am."

"Okay, so who are you?"

"Pava the phoenix queen."

My eyes widened. "I've been around royalty all my life."

Fiona snorted. "You are royalty."

Me and Fiona were in a comfortable silence until Fiona asked a question I know she dodged for years. "Do you hate Gorgrog?" She asked.

I just shook my head. "No. I've never hated him. I dislike him for taking that path but it's in his nature. He's partly blame, of course. But when I thought I had finally chose to hate him, he would do something for me that would surprise all of us. And I'll never know why."

_(About A Week Later)_

As soon as I got off the Thing, which I chose to call it that for now, I was amazed.

There were buildings, people walking around without a care in the world. Though the air was very polluted, had horrible smells, rude looking people. I was happy to see so many humans here. I reminded me of how proud I was for not breaking all those times.

"This is your doing, Hope. You won't believe how many more humans there now because you made the doors." Lady talked with a prideful tone in her voice.

I shook my head. "I didn't make the doors. I just did the spells and they used my blood."

"Even if you believe that I know that you're a hero. You were so young."

Trying to change the subject I asked, "Where am I going?"

"Head toward the woods."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"I can't converse with you while trying to find a path to Fablehaven. So, you and Fiona will be on your own."

I sighed. I wasn't surprised. I'm used to being alone I thought.

"I will come back to you as fast as I can. Alright?"

"Okay. Bye."

I called Fiona to go higher and tell me which way to go. Fiona quickly left, came back and told me to the east.

Well, at least I had my bow and quiver to hunt. I wanted to get a place to camp before dark. I hastily headed east.

(Three months later.)

Over the last three months, my hair was past my waist and would shine when it was sun if clean. I grew a few inches, I desperately needed to take a bath and a change of clothes.

Right now, I was outside a gate that obviously said something in common human language but I didn't ever take the time in the prison to learn which, I just listened.

"So, what now?" I asked.

Fiona was flying until I told her it was safe.

"You have to find a way to temporarily stun protection spells." Lady said.

"And how do I do that?"

"Have you ever stun or shocked anything before?"

There was the one time. But was the last that happened. Well let's say that was the last time I sang and when I got beaten it was the last I screamed. So, I answered, "Maybe."

"Well try at least. But let me warn you, after you go pass these gates you'll won't hear from me in what could be months, years, or decades."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that you've got a big destiny and I can't explain now."

I sighed. Being near demons for most of my life taught me one thing. Never push for something, you'll achieve nothing but punishments.

"Okay. I'll try."

I started a lullaby that was mixed with all my fear, anger, pain, happiness, and feelings I thought I lost. When I finished I reached out and could feel the bar on the gate. Guess this means it worked. I opened the gate and walked down a path that seemed to go on forever.

I saw what Lady would call a house, I smiled. Finally, I would get rest and get the information the Lady never fully gave me. My mood was short lived. There were humans blocking me from going farther.

The first and second smelled like the shadow charmer and girl that was on the boat. I guess they're the grandparents.

Third and fourth were probably they're the parents.

Warren, one of the few people I remember from the ship, and six smelled like brothers.

I got to seven, the final human, before I noticed they all had weapons. I tossed my head back to stare at the sky and groaned. Can't anything be easy in my life?

The oldest, the grandfather said, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Personally, there was point in replying. He wouldn't understand what I was going to say anyways. I tried. Believe me, I never came that close to slapping a human in my life.

The man scowled at me. "Just when we finally get so peace and quiet."

Warren sighed. "Stan, you might yell at me for having a Seth moment. But, if you understand us raise your right hand."

Stan turned to glare at Warren. I raised my right hand.

Warren gestured at me. "See. It's not bad to have a Seth every once and a while."

Stan sighed in defeat and looked at me with concern. "If you’re on the human's side raise your right hand."

I laughed mockingly. That was an understatement. I literally gave up my life for humans. I still raised my hand again.

"Can we trust it dad?" Asked the father of the shadow charmer.

While I said. "Yes." Stan said. "No."

"We should probably lock it up in the Quiet Box." Stan continued.

Great. Just left a prison of my own making to go to another.

"No, I'm not." I growled in frustration.

All seven of them jumped and raised up they're weapons at me again.

I sighed and put both my hands up.

Warren made a move to take my quiver. I quickly slapped his hand away. He held his hand in pain. "Dude. If you're on our side there should no slapping allowed."

His brother pulled a bound-like thing that looked like it went on my hands from his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading, I started this story about two or three years ago and I've finally started picking it up so, I decided to spread my labor to not only the website Fanfiction, but this one and I hope you appreciate it.  
> I understand if you become confused by the quality of each chapter, they were all created in different months or ears from each other, so please be patient with me.  
> If you have any constrictive criticism then I'm welcome to it.  
> Please leave kudos and/or a review.


End file.
